Pertempuran
by uchiha azaka
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke memburu mafia misterius yang bernama Akatsuki, dan pertempuran yang terjadi membawa semuanya ke inti masalah, benang merah yang mulai terhubung/AU/ No Yaoi/ dewasa
1. Chapter 1: Mayat

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: **__**OOC, Plot berantakan, Alur ngebut, AU, Typo, dll**_

* * *

**_Pertempuran_**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

"JANGAAAAN!"

Jeritan seorang lelaki separuh baya terdengar mengiris telinga, namun dua orang di depannya yang terlihat sudah siap untuk menghabisi mangsa seolah tidak mendengar jerit ketakutan sang pria.

"Ku mohon! aku tidak mau mati!" seru sang pria yang sudah bermandikan darah, dia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Hahaha... maafkan aku tuan Mifune, tetapi ini adalah keinginan dari Lucifer. Kau tahu? jika dia sudah memerintahkan sesuatu, kita tidak bisa untuk membantahnya." jawab salah seorang yang misterius itu.

"Aku berjanji! aku berjanji seminggu lagi barangnya akan sampai kepada Lucifer!" serunya, yang masih membantah.

"Maaf tuan Mifune, tetapi sayangnya transaksi telah dibatalkan semenjak matahari terbenam." balas orang misterius itu dengan dingin.

_**DOOOR**_

Terdengar bunyi letusan pistol mengiringi kematian sang korban yang sangat tragis. Bayangkan, tewas ditangan orang yang kau kenal dengan baik, bukankah sangan mengerikan?

Mayat sang korban masih meliuk-liuk sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tewas, sementara salah satu dari orang misterius itu tertawa senang tanpa rasa bersalah, dan yang seorang lagi hanya diam. "Bwahahaha... sudah lama aku ingi membunuhmu Mifune! dasar pebisnis yang bodooh!" jelasnya sambil tertawa menyeringai yang menambah keseraman pada wajahnya.

"Abaddon, kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucifer? jika kita membunuh seseorang, bunuhlah dengan tenang dan tidak brutal, dan jangan sampai ketahuan oleh polisi, karena akan sulit urusannya." ucap orang misterius yang satu.

"Mammon! kau diam saja dan ambil seluruh uang yang terdapat di koper orang ini!" ucap orang yang diketahui bernama Abaddon ini.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! seenaknya saja memerintahku!" bentak orang yang dipanggil Mammon itu.

"Bukankah Mammon adalah nama sandimu? lagipula jika bukan karena perintah tuan Lucifer, aku tidak mau dipasangkan olehmu dalam misi kali ini!" balas Abaddon yang jengkel dengan kata-kata partnernya itu.

"Karena aku adalah bendahara dari organisasi ini! aku harus merampas harta dari orang yang telah kau bunuh itu! dan jangan mengeluh, setelah aku mengambil koper itu kita harus pergi dari sini, sebelum polisi datang!" ucap mammon, dan ia langsung mengambil koper yang terdapat di jok mobil milik orang yang telah mati itu.

Setelah itu mereka buru-buru memasuki mobil mereka yang bermerek Zenvo, dan langsung melaju dengan pesat tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Di rumah Naruto**_

Seorang pemuda terlihat sangat buru-buru pagi ini. Pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai ajudan polisi ini nampaknya menyadari keterlambatannya, sampai-sampai ia tidak sempat sarapan. "Ibu, aku berangkat." ucapnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Tunggu Naruto! kau melupakan bekalmu, nak!" ucap perempuan berambut merah itu yang segera mengambil bekal milik anak kesayangannya itu. "Aku sudah besar bu! aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti anak kecil lagi!" sanggah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! yang penting kau harus habiskan bekal yang sudah kubuat, kalau tidak kau akan rasakan sendiri akibatnya!" ucap kesal dari sang ibu.

"Baik.. aku akan menghabiskannya." ucap Naruto, mengalah.

Dan akhirnya Naruto berangkat menuju kantor kepolisian Jepang, yang terletak di pusat kota Tokyo. Ketika dia mulai memasuki kantornya yang penuh orang-orang disiplin, banyak mata yang tertuju pada dirinya dengan sinis, Naruto tidak menanggapinya, karena ia suddah bosan dicaci maki oleh teman-temannya.

"Lihat itu, si polisi gadungan yang selalu gagal dalam tugas yang diberikan! dia terlambat! dasar orang bodoh yang tidak disiplin!" umpat salah seorang polisi yang muak melihat pola tingkah dari polisi baru itu. Namun Naruto hanya membiarkan banyak orang untuk mengejeknya, karena dia tidak pernah mau mencari masalah.

Dan di depan naruto, lewat juga salah seorang polisi baru, namun berbeda dengan naruto yang sering dibentak oleh atasan, polisi yang satu ini sering dipuji atas tindakan heroik yang ia lakukan setiap menjalani tugas. Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, polisi baru yang sedang naik daun dikalangan polisi lain, dan menjadi idola para polisi wanita.

"Hei dobe!" ucap Sasuke, dobe adalah nama panggilan yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Apa teme?" balas Naruto, dan sebaliknya teme adalah panggilan yang diberikan Naruto untuk Sasuke.

"Kita berdua dipanggil oleh komandan Ibiki." ucap Sasuke.

"Umm.. baiklah." balas Naruto, seraya pergi ke ruangan komandan Morino ibiki berada.

...

_**Ruangan Komandan**_

Terlihat dua orang ajudan polisi berdiri menunduk dihadapan sang Komandan yang terkenal tegas dan disipliner tinggi. Tidak ada percakapan disana sebelum sang Komandan bicara.

"Apa kalian tahu, mengapa kalian berdua aku panggil kemari?" tanya sang komandan.

"Siap! tidak komandan!" ujar mereka berdua serentak.

"Dua orang polisi baru, yang satu sangat menakjubkan sementara yang satu nol, tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa.." sang Komandan berhenti sejenak.

"Uchiha Sasuke! aku mengapresiasi kinerjamu selama ini, namun kau terlalu bernafsu untuk membunuh tersangka, dan kau terlalu individualis, kau masih kurang dalam bekerjasama."

"Sementara kau Namikaze Naruto! aku sungguh kecewa kepadamu, aku berharap kau bisa diandalkan, tapi ternyata tidak,kau sama sekali tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang polisi." ujarnya tegas, walau sangat menyakitkan di telinga naruto.

Sementara sang Komandan sedang asyik memarahi dua polisi baru ini, tampak salah satu anak buahnya menyela, dan mengabarkan berita penting.

"Komandan, telah ditemukan mayat yang tak dikenali di pinggiran distrik satu"

Dan Komandan pun menyahuti, "Baik nanti akan aku kirim polisi untuk menyelidiki mayat tersebut." dan setelah lama terdiam, sang komandan berbicara lagi.

"Kalian dengar tadi? telah ditemukan mayat yang tak dikenali identitasnya."

"Siap! kami mendengarnya Komandan!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Itu adalah tugas yang akan aku berikan kepada kalian dibawah pimpinan inspektur Mizuki. Dan ingat! itu adalah tugas yang sangat menentukan bagi kalian, jika sampai kalian gagal dalam tugas ini, maka kalian tidak berhak lagi datang ke tempat ini! mengerti?"

"Siap! mengerti Komandan!" dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar untuk menemui inspektur Mizuki.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Tempat Kejadian perkara**_

Selalu seperti ini, Naruto selalu mual ketika melihat mayat yang sudah terbujur kaku, apalagi dengan darah yang berceceran seperti ini, menambah kesan mengerikan pada mayat ini. Sementara Sasauke hanya berkesan biasa ketika melihat mayat ini.

"Apa identitasnya sudah diketahui?" tanya Inspektur Mizuki kepada tim forensik yang memeriksa mayat sedari tadi.

"Sama sekali belum, inspektur. Bahkan sama sekali tidak ditemukan bekas sidik jari di sekitar tubuh korban." ucap ketua tim forensik.

Ternyata hasilnya nihil, kalau begini bisa-bisa pelakunya juga tidak bisa diketahui, Sasuke berpikir keras, sedangkan Naruto memeriksa sekujur tubuh korban, siapa tahu ada yang bisa ditemukan.

Dan akhirnya usaha Naruto tidak sia-sia, dia menemukan sebuah serbuk putih yang mencurigakan. "Hei! aku menemukan sesuatu!" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang agak keras. Dan seluruh polisi juga tim forensik berkumpul ke tempat Naruto berada, begitupun Sasuke, kemudian dia mengambil sebagian serbuk itu, lalu mendekatkannya ke hidung.

"Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah bubuk opium, kurasa dia tewas ketika sedang melakukan transaksi narkoba, dan tadi tim forensik bilang waktu kematiannya sekitar lima jam yang lalu bukan?" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang serius.

"Tapi Sasuke, itu sama sekali tidak membantu untuk menemukan si pelaku. Bandar narkoba di kota ini sangat sulit untuk ditemukan." ujar Naruto yang tidak kalah serius.

Disaat situasi genting dan sangat kebingungan seperti itu, datanglah seseorang yang tak dikenal dan menutupi hampir seluruh badannya dengan jaket bewarna hitam, dan wajahnya tampak memakai masker. "Kurasa, aku tahu siapa dia." ucap pria yang baru datang itu.

"Kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya inspektur Mizuki yang penasaran.

"Ya, korban bernama Mifune, dia adalah seorang pebisnis yang mengurus bidang eksport import bahan-bahan tambang." jelas sang pria.

"Tunggu dulu, ini sangat aneh! kau datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menjelaskan identitas korban. Kau sangat mencurigakan" ujar Sasuke sengit.

"Aku mempunyai alibi saat jam kejadian, saat itu aku berada di Bar depan stasiun." ucap pria itu dengan antusias.

"Lalu ada hubungan apa antara kau dan korban?" tanya Naruto menambahkan.

"Aku pernah bertemu dan mengobrol dengannya, waktu menunggu kereta tiba." ujar pria bermasker itu.

Sungguh pelik pikiran mereka semua saat itu, tidak ada bukti yang bisa menentukan jalannya penyelidikan. Maka dengan berat hati, Inspektur Mizuki menutup sementara kasus kali ini, dan menyuruh tim forensik untuk mengotopsi jasad tak bernyawa itu, untuk menemukan bukti lebih lanjut, sementara barang bukti berupa bubuk opium yang tercecer di sekitar korban akan dibawa ke Badan Pusat penelitian untuk diteliti lebih lanjut.

"Inspektur! kenapa kau hentikan penyelidikan ini? nanti aku harus bilang apa ke Komandan Ibiki?" cercah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Nanti aku sendiri yang bilang ke Komandan, bahwa aku mengentikan penyelidikan kasus ini untuk sementara waktu, karena bukti yang ditemukan masih belum jelas." jawab Inspektur Mizuki dengan tersenyum.

Berbeda dengan Komandan Ibiki yang kelewat tegas, Inspektur Mizuki adalah orang yang baik dan murah senyum, bahkan kepada bawahan sekalipun, dan itu yang membuat Naruto merasa lebih tenang jika bersamanya. Tim forensik telah membawa korban dengan mobil pembawa jenazah, dan polisi lainpun sudah mulai meninggalkan lokasi kejadian, termasuk Inspektur Mizuki, dan ketika sang Inspektur mengajak Naruto serta Sasuke untuk kembali ke kantor, Sasuke menolak dengan dalih ada urusan lain.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kantor kepolisian, Sasuke?" tanya Inspektur Mizuki yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto sendiripun bingung.

"Tidak inspektur, aku dan Naruto masih ada urusan lain, bukan begitu Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

"Ti-ti, maksudku iya, kami ada urusan lain." ucap Naruto berbohong, kalau saja Sasuke tidak menginjak kakinya pasti Naruto sudah berkata tidak.

"Baiklah kalaubegitu, hati-hati ya." ucap Inspektur Mizuki sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menyetir mobilnya.

...

Naruto merasa sebal dengan temanya itu, karena menyuruhnya untuk berbohong, dia ingin bertanya kenapa menyuruhnya untuk berbohong, tapi sebelum ia bertanya, Sasuke menjawabnya lebih dulu. "Kau tau? aku sangat mencurigai pria berjaket tadi, dia sangat misterius." ucap Sasuke.

"Bukankah dia sudah mengatakan alibinya tadi, bahwa saat kejadian berlangsung dia sedang ada di bar dekat stasiun yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini." ucap Naruto menyanggah pernyataan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh, untuk apa dia sampai datang kesini kalau hanya untuk memberitahu identitas korban? pasti ada maksud lain, atau bahkan, sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui akan terjadi pembunuhan disini!" ujar Sasuke yang mulai was-was.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ikuti dia! mumpung masih belum lama dia pergi dari tempat kejadian!" ujar Naruto yang memiliki ide cemerlang. Dan Sasuke langsung tersenyum, "Tumben kau pintar, Dobe."

"Dasar Teme" balas Naruto, lau mereka berdua lekas pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari sang pria berjaket dan memakai masker tadi.

Dan mereka tidak menyadari jika dari kejauhan ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka, sambil memegang alat penyadapnya, "ternyata dua polisi yang bodoh yang tidak menyadari bahwa aku menyadap percakapannya, khu khu..." ujar Pria berambut hijau yang tadi mengawasi mereka.

_**~oOo~**_

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke masih terus mencari-cari pria berjaket itu, sampai akhirnya dipinggir sebuah taman, mereka melihat sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna silver terparkir disitu, dan mereka hendak menghampirinya, dan seketika mereka terkejut karena pria berjaket itu tepat berdiri membelakangi mereka sambil berbicara dengan orang di dalam mobil tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka yang terkesan misterius dari balik tiang lampu yang terdapat di taman itu.

"Ternyata Mifune telah tewas." ujar pria berjaket itu.

"Sungguh sangat disayangkan orang seperti dia tewas, apa yang harus kita katakan kepada Shion?" balas orang yang berada di dalam mobil.

Naruto mengingat nama itu dalam pikirannya, ' Shion, bagus , aku akan melaporka nama itu ke komandan dan aku tidak jadi di pecat.' ucap Naruto dalam hati. Sementara Sasuke tetap fokus untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka, sampai ada seseorang yang memergoki perbuatan mereka berdua.

"Sedang menguping percakapan mereka ya?" ucap seorang wanita mengagetkan mereka.

"WAAAAAA... Si-siapa kau?" ujar Naruto ketakutan. Sementara Sasuke tetap dengan gaya coolnya.

Dan pria berjaket hitam itu menoleh kebelakang menyadari ada yang menguping pembicaraanya, wah... wah... ternyata dua orang polisi, Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui nama kami?" ujar Naruto yang sudah dibanjiri keringat.

"Karena kalian berdua ada sangkut pautnya dengan pembunuhan yang kalian selidiki tadi." ucap sang wanita, semakin membuat bingung mereka berdua. "Shizune, biar aku yang menjelaskan kepada mereka." ujar pria berjaket itu, menengahi.

"Jika kalian ingin mendapatkan kejelasan dari semua ini, maka kalian harus ikut kami, naiklah ke mobil, kami akan menjelaskannya di mobil." lanjut pria itu, berusaha meyakinkan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Baiklah, kami akan mengikuti perintahmu, tapi kau masih dalam pengawasan kami" ujar Sasuke berusaha menggertak.

"Hei Teme, jangan-jangan mereka mau menculik kita." bisik naruto di telinga Sasuke.

"Kita ini polisi, Dobe" Sasuke balas membisiki Naruto.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil ferrari bewarna silver yang menurut perkiraan keluaran tahun 1995 itu, di dalam sana ada seorang pria aneh yang berambut cepak mangkok, dan pria itu menyapa mereka, "hai, namaku Gay, tetap semangat" ucapnya seraya mengacungkan jempol.

Dan berikutnya wanita bernama Shizune serta pria berjaket hitam itupun mulai masuk, dan mobil mulai melaju pelan. Di perjalanan, dua orang polisi muda itu terlihat gugup, namun Sasuke dapat menutupi kegugupannya. "Lalu, mana janjimu yang mau menjelaskan semuanya?" ucap Sasuke, sinis.

"Kau bocah yang cukup pintar, baiklah harus darimana aku mulai ya? ah... itu dia, kau tahu siapa sebenarnya orang yang membunuh Mifune?" tanya pria itu.

Alhasil Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, tampak seperti orang bodoh dan tidak mengerti apa-apa, sementara Naruto dengan serius mendengarkan. "Sebelumnya, apakah kalian tahu organisasi yang bernama Akatsuki?"

Sasuke hendak menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Naruto menjawab pertanyaan dari pria itu. "Sedikit, Akatsuki adalah organisasi mafia yang lebih mengerikan dari Yakuza, yang memiliki jaringan dan akses terhadap seluruh dunia, dan dicurigai memiliki markas utama di Jepang." ucap Naruto yang kini tampak serius.

"Do-dobe, ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sasuke yang tercengang akan jawaban Naruto.

"Dendam lama yang berusaha untuk kusingkirkan." ucap Naruto.

"Kau membuatku tercengang. ternyata kau tahu Akatsuki walaupun hanya sedikit, baiklah akan kumulai, sebenarnya Akatsuki itu adalah perkumpulan orang yang mengikat janji dengan Lucifer, Lucifer disini hanyalah nama sandi dari bos besar Akatsuki, yang memegang kendali seluruh kegiatan Akatsuki. Akatsuki bergerak dibidang Narkotika, perjudian klub-klub malam, bahkan pembunuh bayaran, mereka bahkan tak segan untuk membunuh saingan bisnisnya, persis seperti mafia-mafia dari Italia. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, kini mereka menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang, secara diam-diam tentunya."

"Berperang secara diam-diam, bagaimana maksudnya?" tanya Naruto yang semakin penasaran.

"Mereka berencana mengkudeta Kaisar, dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi, dia akan menghancurkan gedung-gedung penting, serta membunuh satu-persatu perwira tingkat tinggi." ucap Gay, sambil menyetir, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto kaget bukan main.

"Tapi kami tidak dibolehkan mengumumkannya kepada seluruh rakyat Jepang, karena ditakutkan kekacauan massal akan terjadi." lanjut Pria berjaket itu.

"Hanya badan yang kami bentuk yang dapat menghentikannya." ucap Shizune.

"ANBU"

"ANBU? nama yang aneh." komentar naruto.

"Hei jangan mengejek ANBU dasar bodoh!" umpat Shizune.

Belum sempat Naruto membalas umpatan Shizune, bom molotov jatuh tepat di kaca mobil membuat semua orang yang terdapat di dalam mobil kaget.

"CEPAT! SEGERA KELUAR DARI MOBIL!" teriak pria berjaket dengan lantang.

_**DUAAR**_

Bom meledak tepat di mobil, dan memecahkan kaca mobil serta membuat kerusakan sedang di dalam mobil ferrari itu. Untungnya mereka semua telah keluar dari mobil, membuat mereka semua terlepas dari maut.

"Aku pinjam pistol kalian berdua!" ucap sang pria berjaket.

"Bagaimana kami bisa mempercayaimu?" cegah Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Percayalah padaku! namaku Hatake Kakashi!"

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Author note**_

_**makasih banyak buat yg udah ngebaca fic ku yang satu ini, yang melepaskanku dari kepenatan, insya Allah bakalan update cepat kalo imajinasi lagi gak mampet. Ini pertama kalinya aku buat fic dengan genre crime, jadi mohon bantuannya ya**_

_**jangan lupa review ya...**_


	2. Chapter 2: Akatsuki mulai bergerak

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: **__**OOC, Plot berantakan, Alur ngebut, AU, Typo, dll**_

* * *

**_Pertempuran_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

"Percayalah padaku! namaku Hatake Kakashi!" ujar kakashi, berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya orang baik, dengan niat untuk meminjam istol yang saat ini dipegang Sasuke.

"Sasuke! untuk sementara ini percaya saja kata-katanya, kita tidak punya pilihan lain!" ujar Naruto yang juga meyakinkannya.

Musuh mulai mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik pohon tua yang besar, untungnya mereka mengalami hal seperti ini di tempat yang sangat sepi, di pinggiran kota tempat yang sangat jarang dilintasi kendaraan apapun, sama sekali tidak ada bangunan, yang ada hanyalah pohon sejauh mata memandang.

Dan untungnya jalanan cukup luas, memungkinkan untuk kakashi memanggil bala bantuan. Sementara sang musuh yang memiliki rambut blonde yang menutupi salah satu matanya itu sedang mengintai mereka dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto menyerahkan pistolnya kepada Kakashi, Kakashi hanya memegang satu pistol karena pistol yang satunya telah diberikan kepada Gay. Mereka berlima kini saling membelakangi untuk menjaga satu sama lain, agar jangan sampai musuh berhasil melukai salah satu dari mereka, dan satu keberuntungan lagi Kakashi sedang berusaha menghubungi markas besar ANBU untuk meminta bala bantuan datang.

"Aku tidak takut walau kalian berlima, dasar bodoh! kalian kira kalian dapat mengalahkan Astaroth dengan mudah haaah?" ucap penjahat yang diketahui bernama sandi Astaroth tersebut. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan benda berukuran sekepal tangan dari dalam sakunya, yang tidak lain adalah granat, kemudian ia melempar granat itu kearah mereka berlima.

Kakashi dan lainnya juga tidak mau kalah, setelah mereka menghindar dan berlari menuju tempat Astaroth bersembunyi, secara diam-diam kakashi mengembalikan pistolnya kepada Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan 'sudah-kau-jangan-banyak-tanya.'

_**DUAAR**_

Granat itu meledak dengan sia-sia karena tidak memakan korban sedikitpun, sesangkan yang empunya granat hanya tertawa dan berteriak kepada Kakashi dan yang lainnya, "KALIAN MERAGUKAN SENIKU? SENIKU ADALAH LEDAKAN!" sambil mengeluarkan sebuah revolver dan berusah menembak mereka semua. Namun belum sempat menekan pelatuk, Astaroth sudah keduluan oleh Sasuke yang menembaknya dengan gesit, walaupun hanya lewat, tapi hampir mengenai Astaroth. Alhasil tangan Astaroth mengalami luka ringan, darah mengucur dari lengannya.

"Heeh... dasar payah, polisi yang payah... hahahaha."

Kesal karena diejek begitu membuat Sasuke lebih brutal lagi, dia kembali menembak walau percuma karena tidak satupun peluru mengenai Astaroth. Sementara Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur akibat imbas ledakan granat tadi melihat bekal yang dibuat oleh ibunya jatuh berserakan di aspal. "Kalau begini aku bisa-bisa dimarahi ibu!" ujarnya yang sedikit kesal, lalu nampaklah Sasuke yang tengah memegang pistol di depannya, dan tanpa sadar Naruto merebutnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN IDIOT?" tanya Sasuke yang geram padanya.

Sambil berlari ke arah musuh Naruto berteriak," AKU MEMINJAMNYA SEBENTAR, TEME!" dan langsung saja Naruto menembak secara brutal ke arah musuh. Astaroth berhasil menghindar, jika telat satu detik saja mungkin nyawanya tidak akan selamat, 'ternyata anak itu pandai dalam menembak.' kagum Astaroth. Dan kemudian Naruto mencoba lagi menembak secara beruntun, walau hasilnya sama saja, hanya mengenai pohon yang berada di belakang Astaroth.

Namun sungguh mengagetkan, pohon yang berada di belakang Astaroth rubuh dan menimpa dirinya, bahkan membuat Kakashi tercengang. Astaroth yang kini sudah tak berdaya hanya bisa berharap ada bala bantuan, Kakashi mendatanginya dengan membawa sebuah borgol untuk menangkapnya. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia saat desingan peluru melaju kearahnya.

Untung ia berhasil menghindar, saat dilihat ke atas ternyata sebuah helikopter dan seorang sniper handal berada di dalamnya. "Hahahaha teman-temanku datang, apa yang bisa kalian perbuat?" ucapnya merasa paling hebat.

Dan dari helikopter itu turunlah sebuah tali yang melucur turun ke bawah, dan tiba-tiba Astaroth berusaha berdiri dan menggenggam tali itu. Kakashi dan yang lainnya berusaha mencegah penjahat itu meraih tali yang ada di depan mukanya, tetapi terlambat, dia sudah berdiri dan mulai melayang karena di tarik dari atas oleh rekannya yang pastinya juga salah satu anggota Akatsuki.

"Kalian tahu kenapa aku menghadapi kalian sekarang?" tanyanya lantang dari tas.

"Aku berniat untuk menguji kekuatan kalian! dan ternyata pemuda berambut kuning itu lumayan juga!" ucapnya lantang. Dan akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke dalam helikopter yang melaju pergi.

_**~oOo~**_

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya bala bantuan dari ANBU datang juga. Shizune menatapnya dengan muka masam, dan dari dalam mobil ferarri enzo berwarna hitam gelap itu keluar seorang pemuda berpakaian tuxedo rapih dan di belakangnya selusin orang berpakaian anti peluru lengkap dengan membawa senapan.

"Untuk saat ini keterlambatanmu masih bisa kutolelir Yamato!' ucap kakashi sinis.

"maafkan kami senior kakashi, kau mendadak memberitahu kami." ucap orang yang bernama Yamato.

"Untungnya salah satu dari kami tidak ada yang terluka, dan yamato, pastikan kau bereskan kerusakan ini, jangan sampai ada warga sipil yang melihatnya." ucap Kakashi.

Kakashi menoleh kepada Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah duduk menyingkirkan rasa lelah, "kalian tak apa?"

"Kami tak apa, dan kau masih berutang penjelasan kepada kami." ujar sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau penjelasan itu kuselesaikan di kantorku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Terserah." jawab Sasuke singkat.

...

Dan singkat cerita mereka tiba di kantor pusat ANBU yang ternyata berada tepat di sebelah gedung intelejen Jepang. Gedung itu terlihat biasa saja, tidak jelek dan tidak terlalu megah.

Dan mereka masuk ke dalam gedung ini, Naruto dan Sasuke masih merasa kaku karena ada banyak orang di gedung ini yang tidak mereka kenal. Setelah dibawa ke ruangan Kakashi yang berada di lantai lima, akhirnya Kakashi mulai menjelaskan.

"Kalian pasti sudah banyak tahu tentang Akatsuki setelah mengalami peristiwa tadi." ujar Kakashi. Mereka berdua mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan sekarang akan kujelaskan tentang ANBU. Pertama-tama, apa kalian tahu organisasi FBI?"

Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menjawabnya, "FBI adalah organisasi bentukan pemerintah Amerika yang bertugas di bidang intelejen dan pengawasan, untuk masalah-masalah di dalam dan luar negri."

"Sangat tepat! dan kau tahu? ANBU itu seperti FBI, yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah untuk menangani masalah yang tidak dapatdiselesaikan oleh penegak hukum biasa!"

"ANBU juga memiliki otoritas yang tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh pihak manapun, kecuali pemerintah itu sendiri." lanjut Kakashi menerangkan.

"Kami telah banyak menumpas kasus-kasus yang sangat pelik dimata orang awam. Dan kali ini kami juga mendapatkan kasus yang lumayan rumit, bayangkan saja, kau harus menumpas gerakan organisasi berbahaya yang tak segan membunuh orang sipil yang tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka dengan mudah." ujar Kakashi lesu.

"Coba jelaskan secara rinci bagaimana bisa Akatsuki menyatakan perang terhadap Jepang." pinta Naruto.

"Semuanya bermula ketika satuan polisi menangkap gembong narkoba atas instruksi kami, tak disangka ternyata gembong narkoba itu adalah teman dekat salah satu Anggota Akatsuki yang belakangan diketahui bernama Yagura, kemudian ia berusaha menyelamatkan temannya dengan cara membayar sipir penjara. Namun tindakan itu sudah kami ketahui, dan kami membuat strategi untuk menangkap mereka, kami menunggu diluar dengan maksud untuk mengepung mereka, dan benar saja mereka terkepung dan tak dapat meloloskan diri. Namun Yagura berbuat sesuatu yang tak disangka."

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia menembak temannya itu tepat di jantungnya dengan pistol yang ia bawa, dan setelah itu dia menembak dirinya sendiri." ujar Kakashi.

"Dengan kata lain bunuh diri, begitukah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan olehnya sebelum mati adalah..."

"Aku membunuhnya untuk keamanan tuan Lucifer, ingatlah Lucifer akan membalas kalian."

Seketika bulu kuduk naruto bergidik seolah dia merasakan kengerian yang terjadi pada saat itu. "Hanya seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke yang berusaha mengulik lebih lanjut informasi yang dapat ia ketahui.

"Keesokan harinya, orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan pengepungan, selain kami, ditemukan tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, ada yang rumahnya dibakar, ada yang dikuliti, dan lain-lain."

"Dan seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Perdana Mentri kita menerima surat dari seseorang yang misterius yan dapat menerobos masuk ke rumahnya."

"Dia mendapat surat yang terdapat noda darah di dalamnya, dan surat itu berisi pernyataan akan menghancurkan Jepang kalau mereka masih menghalangi Akatsuki. Kami menyelidiki Akatsuki tidaklah baru, sudah sejak lama, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku masuk ANBU, namun sayangnya kami belum bisa menumpasnya karena data yang kami miliki masih sangat minim."

"Lalu kau bilang kasus yang sedang kami selidiki atau bahkan Akatsuki sendiri memiliki sangkut pautnya dengan kami?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Kakahi sedikit berpikir sebelum menjawabnya, "nah, itulah intinya, mengenai sangkut pautnya kalian, nanti kaliat pasti akan tahu, sedikit demi sedikit kebenaran pasti akan terungkap, dan aku ingi mengajak kalian untuk masuk ke dalam ANBU, karena kalian sudah tahu sebanyak ini." pinta Kakashi kepada dua polisi muda ini.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! kau meminta kami berdua untuk masuk ke dalam ANBU?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti maksud Kakashi.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Tapi kami kan masih anggota kepolisian, bagaimana bisa kami juga masuk ke dalam ANBU?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aku telah melihat catatan tentang kalian berdua, kalian adalah polisi baru, jadi mudah bagi kalian untuk kelar dari kepolisian, cukup dengan membuat kesalahan yang tidak bisa ditolelir." jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

"A-apa? apa kau gila? polisi adalh profesi yang ku cita-citakan sejak kecil, ayahku adalah seorang polisi, dan aku juga bertekad menjadi seorang polisi, bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku keluar dari kepolisian?" tanya Naruto yang kesal dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi yang notabene orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

Sasuke yang melihat temannya yang sedang kesal itu, berusaha menengahi mereka. "Naruto, orang ini benar adanya, kita telah absen dari tugas yang akan diberikan Komandan Ibiki kepada kita, kepercayaanya kepada kita pasti sudah merosot, tidak ada gunanya lagi kita berada di kepolisian, lagipula bukankah kau penasaran tentang sangkut pautnya kita pada kasus kali ini?"

"Walaupun begitu, tapi tetap saja..." ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika Kakashi memotongnya.

"Kasus ini juga Akatsuki memiliki kaitan erat dengan kematian Namikaze Minato."

Seketika kebencian yang sudah sejak lama ia kurung dalam hatinya menyeruak keluar, dendam lama yang ia pendam kini terkobar lagi seperti sedia kala. "Jika memang kau benar mengatakan itu, maka aku akan ikut ke dalam ANBU."

"Ya, itu benar, dan aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk masuk kedalam ANBU." ujar Kakashi.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keuanganku? aku adalah satu-satunya tulang punggung dalam keluarga." keluh Naruto.

"Kami tidak cukup dungu untuk membiarkan orang-orang kami bekerja tanpa dibayar, tinggal bilang berapa bayaran yang kau mau?" ujar Kakashi.

"Tidak, aku hanya mamastikan." balas Naruto.

"Baiklah, berhubung sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kalian pulang, dan jika berminat, besok kalian datanglah kesini." ucapnya.

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Di rumah Naruto**_

"Tadaima..."

Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dengan cepat, mungkin dia lelah. Kemudian ibunya datang menyambutnya, "okaeri Naruto." ucapnya, tampaknya ia mencemaskan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa kau pulang larut malam begini?" tanya Kushina, ibu dari Naruto.

"Besok saja ceritanya, hari ini aku lelah sekali." ujar naruto, acuh tak acuh.

sang ibu sangat pilu melihat anaknya yang lelah seperti ini, ingin rasanya mengambil beban yang ada di pundak anaknya tersebut. Rambut merahnya yang indah kini kelihatan sudah mulai memutih, tanda pergantian lamanya usia yang mulai terlihat.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Kushina, khawatir terhadap anaknya itu.

Naruto sungguh gusar ditanya oleh ibunya ketika dirinya hndak memasuki kamarnya untuk tidur, "diamlah ibu! apa kau tidak tahu betapa lelahnya aku?"

"Aku tahu Naruto! makanya aku melarangmu untuk menjadi polisi! aku tidak mau kau berurusan dengan kejahatan! aku... aku tidak mau kau mati seperti ayahmu, Naruto!" pekik Kushina dengan suara yang serak. dan terlihat pula setetes air mata keluar dari iris hitamnya.

Naruto yang tidak teg melihat ibunya sedih, hanya berlalu sambil mengatakan, "sudahlah, lagipula mulai besok aku tidak akan menjadi polisi lagi, dan kabar baiknya adalah aku menemukan titik terang tentang siapa yang membunuh ayah." ucapnya dan kemudian menutup pintunya dengan keras.

Dari dalam kamarnya, Naruto masih dapat mendengar suara isakan ibunya yang mengiris hati. Sebenarnya ia sungguh tidak mau membuat ibunya menangis seperti itu, tetapi apa boleh buat? ego sedang menguasai dirinya setelah mendapat informasi dari Kakashi bahwa Akatsuki mempunyai kaitan erat dengan kematian ayahnya, ia sungguh frustrasi.

_**Pagi hari**_

Naruto baru sampai di kantor pusat kepolisian Jepang, setelah pagi tadi ia minta maaf kepada ibunya atas sifatnya tadi malam, dan ibunya langsung memeluknya kala itu.

"Kau sudah datang Dobe.' ujar Sasuke yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei Teme, apa kau sudah siap untuk bilang ke Komandan Ibiki?" tanya Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh, demi keutuhan negara ini aku sungguh siap, walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya." jawab Sasuke dengan senyum cool khasnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka segera memasuki ruangan sang Komandan. Ternyata Komandan sudah datang sedari tadi, "ada apa? kenapa kalian masih berani mendatangiku?" tanya Komandan yang bicara agak berteriak karena sudah geram dengan mereka.

"Kami tahu kesalahan kami, Komandan. Dan sebagai hukuman dari kelalaian kami karena pergi secara diam-diam, kami rela mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kami Komandan." ucap Sasuke dengan penuh hormat.

"Aa-aku juga, Komandan. Aku tidak mau mempermalukan nama baik kepolisian Jepang, aku juga tidak mau menghancurkan kebanggan Komandan." ucap Naruto, menambahkan kalimat temannya itu.

Ibiki menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian, lalu dengan tegas dia berkata, "baiklah, karena kalian sudah yakin, maka dari sekarang aku putuskan kalian telah kubebas tugaskan dengan hormat."

Setelah itu mereka berdua mencopot lencana kepolisian yang melekat di seragam mereka dengan bangga. Setelah memberi hormat kepada Komandan mereka, mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

Teman-teman mereka dan juga Inspektur Mizuki telah menunggu diluar ruangan, dan para polisi wanita langsung memeluk sasuke, begitu ia keluar dari ruangan Komandan. "Kyaaaaa... Sasuke... kenapa kau keluar.. hiks..hiks."

Seketika Inspektur Mizuki langsung menengahinya dan bertanya pada mereka berdua, "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin? kenapa kalian tidak kembali ke markas?" tanyanya secara baik-baik.

"Sebenarnya kemarin kami tidak mau menyerah begitu saja, ketika kasus ditutup sementara, kami masih menyelidiki hal-hal yang bisa dijadikan bukti untuk kasus itu." ucap Sasuke.

"Ternyata kalian betul-betul polisi yang hebat, yang mendedikasikan tenaga kalian untuk kebaikan, kami semua mendoakan kalian mendapatkan nasib yang cukup baik setelah keluar dari kepolisian." ujar sang Inspektur dengan senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." ucap Naruto.

Dan setelah mereka keluar dari markas, mereka memutuskan untuk langsung menuju gedung ANBU, untuk menemui Kakashi yang menjadi pimpinan disana.

...

Sementara itu ditempat gelap dan tidak dikenal terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang biasa dipakai untuk rapat. Satu persatu sosok penuh misteri datang dan duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan.

"Sudah lama kita tak berkumpul seperti ini." ucap salah seorang sosok misterius itu.

"Dasar Leviathan, kau selalu berkata seperti itu, un."

"Hei Astaroth, hari ini aku berhasil membunuh lima orang, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Nothing, belum sama sekali." jawabnya.

Dan suasana seketika hening ketika pimpinan rapat datang dan langsung menyongsong ke kursinya. "Tuan Lucifer tidak bisa datang, karena sedang ada urusan yang mendesak, apa para anggota resmi telah hadir semua?" tanya sang pimpinan rapat.

"Ada tiga orang yang belum atau tidak hadir dalam rapat ini, yan pertama Mammon, lalu Abaddon, dan terakhir adalah Miss Tequila." ujar asisten dari pimpinan rapat, seorang wanita bersurai biru.

"Well, aku sangat membenci Tequila, dia orang yang penuh misteri, segala sesuatu tentangnya pasti dirahasiakan." ucap Leviathan, spontan.

"Kalau kau memang benci maka habisi saja dia, tak peduli walau dia adalah kesayangan Lucifer." ucap seorang lainnya.

"Kau sungguh menginspirasiku untuk melakukannya, Belphegor. Apalagi aku sangat ingin menguji senapan terbaruku, siapa tahu dia bisa jadi sasaran." ucap Leviathan dengan senyum mengerikan dan tatapan haus darah miliknya.

"Sudah! tidak baik membicarakan kekurangan orang lain, baiklah aku lanjutkan, berarti dari keseluruhan anggota resmi, hanya tiga orang yang tidak hadir?"

"Benar, tuan Beelzebub." ucap asistennya itu, datar.

"Terimakasih, Miss Blue." ucap pimpinan rapat.

"Baiklah, dengan ini rapat kita mulai. Pertama-tama, aku mengabarkan pemasukan kita bulan ini relatif besar, tidak hanya dari sektor narkotika dan candu, tetapi juga dari pemerasan terhadap beberapa perusahaan besar, juga dari klub-klub malam yang kita dirikan." ucaapnya.

"Maaf pimpinan, lebih baik kita bahas tentang pernyataan perang kita dulu." ucap salah seorang peserta rapat.

"Kalau itu lebih baik nanti saja, bersama tuan Lucifer, dan aku akan memberitahu kalian fakta bahwa kematian Yagura hanya sebagai umpan untuk menyatakan perang, karena dari dulu tuan Lucifer memang berniat melemahkan Jepang."

"Lalu alasan sebenarnya?"

"Untuk menguasai seluruh dunia, Jepang adalah kunci pertamanya dan sebagai jalur pembuka, karena jika Jepang hancur, maka perekonomia sebagian negara akan bisa kita kendalikan." ucapnya dengan tenang dan santai.

Semua yang ada disitu serius mendengarkan, meski ada beberapa yang tercengang.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Oke... tidak ada review satupun di chapter satu, sungguh awal yang bagus ya... mungkin karena fanfiction bergenre crime yg kubuat masih belum dapat diterima ya, sudahlah, aku harap kali ini ada yg review ^^**_

_**Dan belakangan ini aku suka membaca nover Sherlock holmes, dan aku berniat membawa suasana misteri ke dalam fic ini, namun agak susah. yah mungkin kalian tidak tahu maksud fic ini, jadi fic ini bercerita tentang pertarungan antara ANBU dan Akatsuki..**_

_**Review yaa...**_


	3. Chapter 3: Tugas pertama

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: **__**OOC, Plot berantakan, Alur ngebut, AU, Typo, ada tokoh OC, dll**_

_**(bales review dibawah)**  
_

* * *

_**Pertempuran**_

_**chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

_**New York**_

Di sebuah apartemen mewah di kota megapolitan yang sangat diagung-agungkan oleh kebanyakan orang di dunia, tampak seorang wanita yang menikmati pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi nan megah dari balkon ruangan. Dengan ditemani segelas _vodka _dingin yang menyegarkan.

"Tidak biasanya kau meminum segelas vodka, Tequila." ucap sinis seseorang misterius dari dalam ruangan.

"Hanya menikmati, Cerberus!" Tequila mengoreksi ucapan orang misterius itu.

"Jadi, kapan kau meninggalkan dunia Hollywood?" tanya orang misterius yang dipanggil Cerberus itu.

"Masih belum saatnya, aku masih menikmati jalannya permainan ini, mungkin jika keadaanya mendesak." ucap Tequila seadanya.

"Tapi Lucifer itu nekad sekali, berniat menghancurkan Jepang dengan kekuatan yang seadanya." ucap Cerberus kagum, seraya menghisap cerutu miliknya.

"Ya, begitulah." balas Tequila singkat.

"Masalahnya adalah Amerika, pasti Amerika tak akan tinggal diam, apalagi agen-agen FBI dan CIA keparat itu pasti mengawasi Akatsuki." ucap Cerberus jengkel.

"Kau terlalu meremehkan Akatsuki, Cerberus! tentu saja orang-orangku telah mengumpulkan data-data dari agen-agen itu, mereka hanyalah masalah mudah, justru yang harus kita waspadai adalah..."

"ANBU."

"Kau sudah tahu? kalau begitu bagus."

"jadi yang meretas situs FBI adalah orang-orangmu? bravo... aku sungguh kagum." ujar Cerberus yang diiringi oleh tepuk tangan seadanya.

"Steve yang melakukannya, untuk masalah itu dia memang dapat diandalkan."

"Justru kaulah yang hebat, aku heran, kenapa wanita cantik sepertimu masih belum memilki pasangan?" tanya Cerberus, berusaha mengait informasi pribadi dari wanita di depannya.

"Itu adalah rahasia."

"Rahasia?" tanya Cerberus kembali, dia masih belum mengerti dengan kepribadian wanita ini yang serba rahasia.

Sejenak pembicaraan terhenti, suasana menjadi hening, lalu Tequila meneguk _vodka _miliknya, menyesapi gairah yang tersimpan di dalamnya, sungguh sumber dari segala kehidupan. Dan akhirnya ia kembali menatap cahaya yang menghiasi kota New York, banyak kendaraan berlalu-lalang dibawahnya, dia hanya tersenyum, dan berkata.

"_A secret makes a woman, woman."_

...

_**Sementara itu di gedung ANBU**_

Kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke disambut sangat baik oleh agen-agen ANBU, baik itu Kakashi, Gay, Shizune, maupun agen-agen lain yang belum mereka kenal. Mereka juga diberi pelatihan, bagaimana menggunakan berbagai macam senjata, mempelajari berbagai macam strategi untuk menghadapi seluruh musuh. Untuk Naruto lebih ditekankan kepada latihan beladiri dan persenjataan, karena naruto juga ahli Karate. Sementara untuk Sasuke lebih ditekankan dengan strategi-strategi, dan jebakan, walau Sasuke juga dilatih Judo, olahraga beladiri yang dikuasainya.

Selama menjalani pelatihan itu, mereka berdua berkenalan dengan banyak orang, seperti Shikamaru sang pengatur strategi, Kiba beserta anjing pelacaknya, Sai seorang hacker, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun yang paling Naruto tak mengerti adalah seorang gadis bernama Shion yang terkesan misterius, gadis itu berpenampilan tertutup, berambut pirang, namun tidak sepirang Naruto, dan sangat pendiam, lebih dingin dari Sasuke.

Setiap Naruto menegurnya dia hanya balas menatap pria itu dengan tatapan sinis. Naruto juga bingung, namun entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang misterius dari gadis ini, terlihat dari garis wajahnya, dan pantulan pupil matanya.

Naruto juga pernah bertanya tentang gadis itu kepada Kakashi, namun pria bersurai silver itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa. Hanya ada satu informasi yang didapat oleh Naruto, yaitu bahwa gadis bernama Shion tersebut ada dibawah perlindungan ANBU, karena dia masuk kedalam program perlindungan saksi, ada sebuah kasus yang terkait dengan akatsuki tentunya yang melibatkannya.

Kini beralih ke Sasuke yang sedang meminta data-data yang ditemukan oleh seorang agen, namun sayangnya tidak ada data penting yang terdapat didalamnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam, karena tugas pertamanya setelah menjadi seorang agen hanyalah memeriksa data-data yang menurutnya membosankan.

"Apakah ada yang lain lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tetapi aku mendapat sedikit informasi, bahwa akatsuki adalah dalang di balik meledaknya kapal dagang milik Jepang di selatan Samudera Pasifik."

Kini Sasuke serius mendengarkan.

"Dan ada sebuah bar di daerah Osaka yang dikelola oleh Lucifer sendiri."

Dan Sasuke benar-benar terkejut, langsung ia berbalik menuju ke ruangan Kakashi, tak lupa terimakasih ia ucapkan kepada agen yang telah memberinya informasi. Dengan tergesa-gesa akhirnya ia sampai juga keruangan bercat abu-abu, dan memiliki dekorasi klasik di setiap sudut, "ada masalah apa Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tak biasanya tergesa-gesa seperti ini.

"Ada info dari agen Genma, bahwa akatsukilah dalang dari meledaknya kapal dagang milik Jepang yang secara tiba-tiba, dan Lucifer diduga tengah mengelola sebuah bar di daerah Osaka." ujar Sasuke dengan menggebu-gebu.

Kakashi tersenyum dengaan penuh kemenangan, "sudah kuduga! aku telah menyadarinya lebih dulu, karena terdapat hal yang janggal dari kecelakaan itu, karena dari seluruh korban yang ditemukan, ada beberapa korban yang menggunakan rompi anti peluru, dengan kata lain..." kakashi berhenti bicara.

"Ini kasus pembajakan." ujar Sasuke menambahkan.

_**~oOo~**_

_Seorang anak sedang berada di taman bersama sang ayah, kemudian anak itu berlari kecil sambil menikmati indahnya rerumputan dan beberapa bunga yang sedang bermekaran._

_"ayah, kenapa kau tidak bertugas?" tanya sang anak kepada ayahnya._

_"Aku hanya mengambil cuti, nak." ucap sang ayah._

_Kemudian, setelah asyik bermain di taman, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah. Saat tiba di depan rumah mereka, mereka melihat seorang wanita sedang ketakutan sambil menangis, "Kushina! apa yang terjadi?" tanya ayah anak itu kepada seorang wanita bersurai merah marun._

_Sontak wanita itu menunjuk ke dalam rumah, yang tampak sangat ramai, sang anak pun bingung, tidak biasanya rumahnya dipenuhi tamu berpakaian serba hitam. Kemudian sang ayah masuk ke dalam rumah, dan sesekali berbincang dengan orang-orang yang tidak dikenali oleh sang anak juga wanita yang menangis itu._

_Lalu orang-orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna hitam bersama dengan sang ayah, dan langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun. Tampak raut kekhawatiran dari wajah sang wanita yang hingga kini masih menatap ke arah jalan yang dilalui mobil tadi._

_"Cepatlah pulang, Minato."_

_Sampai malam hari pun sang anak tetap menanti kepulangan ayahnya, anak dan wanita yang ternyata adalah ibu dari sang anak tersebut tampak sedih dan lelah karena ayah dan suami mereka tak kunjung kembali ke kediamannya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara telpon berdering, segera sang ibu mengangkat gagang telpon miliknya itu._

_Detik demi detik, menit demi menit berlalu percakapan di telpon terlihat sanga serius, hingga akhirnya saat yang paling mengejutkan, sang ibu menangis terisak-isak. Sang anak herang melihat air mata ibunya yang berjatuhan tak kunjung henti, hingga akhirnya sang ibu menutup gagang telpon dan bicara pada anaknya._

_"Ayahmu telah tiada."_

Naruto tersadar dari tidurnya, keringat bercucuran disekujur wajahnya dan dia hanya tersenyum melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada didepannya.

'Sial, mimpi itu lagi.' ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan dia keluar dari gedung yang besar itu untuk menghirup udara segar sejenak. Halaman depan gedung itu tampak dipenuhi rerumputan sejuk, seperti surga ditengah hiruk pikuknya kehidupan perkotaan. "Sial, ini masih jam sebelas tetapi perutku sudah mulai lapar" ucap Naruto dengan raut muka bodoh miliknya, hari ini ia tak dibuatkan bekal oleh ibunya, sebenarnya dia yang menolak karena menganggap hal itu membuat dirinya seperti anak kecil.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam, namun ia terkejut ketika hendak masuk kedalam, karena ia melihat Shion yang berpapasan dengannya, tatapan sinis terluncur kearah Naruto. Naruto heran, karena ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, kenapa Shion sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya.

Dilihat dari wajah dan postur tubuh, dapat Naruto ketahui bahwa Shion adalah tipe wanita mandiri, waspada, mungkin sedikit keras, dan juga sangat berpegang teguh dengan pendirian, itu sangat terlihat dari wajahnya yang tirus, dan juga tatapan matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang, sepertinya ada misteri yang tk bisa diungkapkan naruto yang terdapat pada gadis ini.

"H-hai Shion." sapa Naruto, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah.

tetapi dibalas dengan dengusan kasar, seolah gadis itu tak peduli pada Naruto, dan dia berusaha sekali lagi untuk menyapanya. "Halo Shion." ucap Naruto kembali, kini dengan penuh hati-hati, takut perbuatannya dianggap tak wajar oleg gadis didepannya itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggil namaku?" tanyanya dengan nada sarkastik.

"Tidak, a-aku hanya menyapamu saja." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Seketika Shion langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto, "aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, masih ada tugas yang lebih penting untuk kukerjakan!" ucap kasar gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Naruto mengejarnya, dan berusaha meminta kejelasan darinya, "kau bukan agen ANBU, kau kan hanya anggota program perlindungan saksi mata!" seru Naruto.

"Memangnya itu jadi alasan supaya aku terus berdiam diri saja? kau hanyalah seorang agen baru, jadi jaga ucapanmu!" balas Shiho yang tidak suka oleh ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa keselamatanmu menjadi tanggung jawab kami!" ucap Naruto berusaha meminta maaf. Tetapi tetap saja Shion tidak menggubrisnya, sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika ponsel miliknya berdering.

Ternyata ada sebuah pesan masuk pada ponsel milik Shion juga milik Naruto yang memberi intruksi kepada mereka agar segera menemui Kakashi di ruangannya. Akhirnya mereka berdua memenuhi perintahnya dan segera menuju ruangan Kakashi, tanpa saling bicara satu sama lain.

Mereka membuka pintu secra bersamaan, namun mereka tidak menganggapnya sebagai hal yang istimewa. Dan di dalam ruangan tampak beberapa agen pilihan, termasuk didalamnya adalah Sasuke, "dobe, kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke yang agaksedikit kesal dengan keterlambatan temannya itu, Naruto sama sekali tak menjawab karena masih heran mengapa dia dipanggil.

"Naruto, mungkin kau heran dengan semua ini, kenapa kau dan Shion dipanggil kemari." ucap Kakashi seolah sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benak Naruto, sementara yang disebut namanya itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dan Shion, bukankah kau jug kaget, mengapa seseorang yang bukan agen dari ANBU juga dipanggil ke ruanganku?" tanya Kakashi kepada Shion, dan yang empunya nama tak menjawab.

"Naruto, ini adalah tugas pertamamu, biar kujelaskan detailnya, pertama-tama, apakah kau mengetahui tentang meledaknya kapal dagang milik Jepang yang sedang mengarungi Samudera pasifik?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, berita itu menghiasi halaman pertama seluruh koran di Jepang." ucap Naruto bersemangat ketika mendengar 'tugas pertama'.

"Tapi, apakah kau mengetahui kalau kejadian itu sangat berkaitan erat dengan akatsuki?" tanya Kakashi, berusaha memancing Naruto untuk lebih bersemangat lagi.

"Apakah benar yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Ya, apa yang aku katakan semuanya benar, dan karena itu aku memintamu, Shikamaru, dan juga Shion untuk menyelidiki pelabuhan Tokyo untuk mendapat keterangan tentang kapal tersebut, karena terakhir kapal itu berlabuh sebelum meledak adalah di pelabuhan Tokyo." ujar Kakashi serius.

"Sementara Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba, aku meminta kalian untuk menyelidiki bar yang diduga dikelola oleh Lucifer, dan aku minta kalian harus berhati-hati karena Lucifer pasti akan selalu mengawasi bar itu." ujar Kakashi kembali. Satu-satunya yang Naruto tidak suka adalah, Kakashi terkesan tidak adil, Neji, dan juga Kiba adalah agen yang cukup handal, pasti beruntung menjadi Sasuke, apalagi teme memiliki otak yang cukup encer, kemampuan yang hebat dan juga intuisi yang tajam. Sementara Naruto haru menjalani tugas ini bersama denga agen pemalas, dan gadis misterius yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya.

Satu persatu agen telah meninggalkan ruangan, hingga hanya menyisakan Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Shion. Ketika mereka juga hendak pergi, Kakashi menghentikannya dan bermaksud mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi kepada Shion, tetapi karena Naruto dan Shikamaru juga ada disitu, maka apa boleh buat, maka Kakashi langsung mengatakan hal yang menurutnya penting.

"Shion, maaf jika aku baru memberitahumu sekarang, bukannya aku tidak mau kau mengetahuinya, tetapi aku sulit untuk mengatakan kegagalanku sendiri."

Kini Shion, bahkan Naruto juga Shikamaru mendengarkan Kakashi menjelaskan. "Sungguh aku minta maaf, karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa tuan Mifune."

_**DEGG**_

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Shion. Sementara Naruto yang mendengar penuturan dari Kakashi menjadi semakin jelas semuanya. Sementara kakashi hanya tertunduk tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Terlihat cairan bening mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis bersurai pirang itu, tampaknya ia berusaha keras menahan kesedihan dan sebisa mungkin terlihat kuat didepan tiga orang lelaki yang menatap penuh kasihan kepadanya.

"Tidak apa, aku kaget, mungkin kedepannya aku akan terbiasa." ucap Shion berusaha bersikap tegar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Dan akhirnya ia menyegerakan diri untuk keluar dari ruangan dan mempersiapkan dirinya untuk penyelidikan, termasuk Naruto dan Shikamaru.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Di perjalanan**_

Naruto menatap revolver miliknya, baru pertama kali dia meyentuh senapan mahal itu. Sementara itu Shikamaru yang menyetir mobil hanya menguap sepanjang perjalanan yang membosankan, sementara Shion yang duduk disebelah naruto hanya menatap pemandangan dengan sendu.

"Kau masih sedih dengan kematian orang yang bernama Mifune itu?" tanya Naruto, berusaha memulai percakapan. Shion menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh.

"Bukankah dia penjahat." ucap Naruto, sontak Shikamaru dan Shion terkejut. Dengan sontan Shion mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dengan sangat kuat.

"JAGA BICARAMU ITU! KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGENAL DIA, TAHU APA KAU TENTANG MIFUNE?" pekik Shion berusaha menahan amarah yang meluap, namun tetap saja ia tak bisa krena nama orang itu disebut oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, bertengkar tak akan membantu, lebih baik kita berkeja sama, dasar merepotkan." ucap sebal Shikamaru. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menuruti perintah Shikamaru, pemuda cerdas yang kelihatan seperti pemalas.

Sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan, sebuah pelabuhan yang cukup ramai, banyak kapal-kapal tertambat di pelabuhan tersebut, ada yang sekedar singgah, ada pula yang memang berlabuh disini dengan keperluan tertentu. Setelah melewati pemeriksaan yang mendalam, akhirnya mereka dibolehkan masuk, Naruto segera turun dan membiarkan senjatanya tetap di dalam mobil agar tidak ada orang yang curiga kepadanya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya sebagai isyarat bahwa sekitar lokasi itu aman, Shikamaru dan Shion pun menyusul keluar, dan mengikuti naruto dari belakang.

Mereka melihat salah seorang petugas pengangkut barang sedang mengangkut barang-barang yang tersimpan di dalam kotak kayu. Inilah kesempatan mereka, salah satu dari mereka harus menanyakan informasi dari petugas ini.

"Biar aku yang bertanya padanya." ucap Shikamaru, dia mengajukan dirinya untuk menanyakan informasi. Naruto mengangguk dan segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah bangunan yang entah digunakan untuk apa, bersama Shion dia sesekali mengintip Shikamaru yang masih terus mengorek informasi yang mungkin berguna.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, akhirnya Shikamaru kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Shion berada, dengan tampang malas dia sedikit tersenyum pada keduanya. "Pria itu bilang, kecelakaan naas itu bertepatan dengan hadirnya seorang pegawai baru dipelabuhan ini, perwakannya tinggi, dan katanya dia sangat pendiam, juga sangat suka dengan ikan hiu."

"Aneh sekali, pegawai itu terlihat sangat nyentrik karena menyukai ikan hiu." ucap Naruto sambil mendecak kesal, sementara Shion setelah mendengar ucapan Shikamaru menjadi kaku tak karuan, tampak keringat mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Dan pegawai baru itu sering berada di tumpukan peti kemas kosong, entah apa yang dia lakukan." ucap Shikamaru.

"Tapi jarak pelabuhan peti kemas dan tempat ini adalah dua kilometer!" ujar Naruto kesal.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mauk ke dalam mobil dan langsung melaju dengan kencang menuju ke pelabuhan peti kemas tempat barang-barang yang diimport dari luar negeri di periksa oleh badan bea cukai. "Semoga ketika sampai disana, dia ada tepat di depan mata kita." ucap Naruto penuh harap.

...

_**Sementara di tempat lain**_

Sasuke, Neji, dan Kiba berada dalam satu mobil yang dikendarai oleh Tazuna, seorang pria tua berusia sekitar enam pulu tahun lebih. Mereka semua terpaku dalam diam, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bicara jika tidak ditanya, "kita akan sampai sekitar lima jam lagi, jika tidak ada hambatan." ucap Tazuna menjelaskan. Kiba hanya mendesah pasrah, pikirnya melayang ke akatsuki, sebegitu mengerikankah akatsuki? dia selalu membayangkan bahwa akatsuki hanyalah sebuah organisasi mafia bodoh, tetapi akhirnya dia sadar bahwa bahaya yang akan dia hadapi sangat nyata.

Sementara Neji yang sedari tadi terus memeriksa ponsel iphone miliknya, akhirnya bicara, "akhirnya kita dapat informasi yang lebih, karena disinyalir bahwa Lucifer mengelola bar tersebut melalui kaki tangannya yang bekerja sebagai bartender di bar itu."

"Bagus! dengan ini maka penyelidikan akan semakin mudah." ucap Sasuke.

Tazuna semakin mencapkan gas dan mobil pun melaju dengan kencangnya, mungkin terbakar semangat setelah mendapat informasi tadi. Lama-kelamaan mobil semakin kecil hingga menjadi sebuah titik hitam, karena semakin jauh.

Dan mereka sama sekali tak sadar jika ada mobil lain yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, sebuah porsche hitam yang terkesan elegan dan dingin, yang dikendarai seorang pria bersurai hitam dan bermata onyx, ditemani seorang lelaki yang sedang menyesap rokok cigarettes. "Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tak menyadari kita, Azazel."

"Dan yang paling membuatku kaget adalah pria yang duduk paling belakang itu sangat mirip denganmu." ucap pria itu.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Bales review dulu yah..**_

_**mifta. cinya: makasih, kamu adalah orang pertama yg review fic ini ^^, soal akatsuki, anggotanya tetap sama kok, tapi ada anggota tambahan yang tetap diambil dari chara naruto, trus ini bukan fic yaoi atau shonen ai, maaf ya :(, dan yg nyadap pembicaraan naruto dan sasuke itu bukan Mizuki, tetapi ada orang lain yang bakal diketahui sosoknya di chapter2 mendatang ^^**_

_**namikaze shira: salam kenal ^^ ,ini bukan fic shonen-ai, sorry ya :(, ya, alurnya memang agak cepat, tapi aku usahain biar agak lambat, yg nyadap pembicaraan sasuke & naruto bukan mizuki, tetapi mizuki juga punya hubungan dengan akatsuki, pokoknya lihat aja nanti ^^**_

_**guest aicinta: pairnya belum ditentuin, sayangnya sarusasu gak bakal jadi pair, mereka cuma jadi temen disini, sorry ya :( nih udah update kok**_

_**ajinomoto: makasih ya ^^, tequila itu siapa? mungkin di chapter2 mendatang akan terungkap, lalu hubungan naruto dan akatsuki sama seperti tadi, dichapter2 mendatang pasti akan terungkap kok, mudah2an kamu suka ya.**_

_**author note**_

_**oke, mungkin kalian bingung, kenapa ada shion di fic ini, pokoknya Shion merupakan bagian yg penting di fic ini, trus alurnya kecepatan ya? sorry ya, emang kebiasaan...**_

_**aku bingung nanti Naruto mau kayak gimana strateginya, jadi scene aku pindahin ke sasuke deh..., dan aku juga salah satu penggemar detective conan, jadi aku ngasih kata-katanya vermouth di bagian awal...  
**_

_**akhir kata, jangan lupa review ya... **_


	4. Chapter 4: Masa lalu Shion

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: **__**OOC, Plot berantakan, Alur ngebut, AU, Typo, lemon scene, dll  
**_

_**(bales review dibawah)**_

_**Note: Hagoromo itu nama asli Rikudo Senin.**_

* * *

_**Pertempuran**_

_**chapter 4**_

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru telah sampai di pelabuhan peti kemas yang terletak dua kilometer dari pelabuhan Tokyo yang disinggahinya tadi. Naruto dan Shion akhirnya turun dari mobil _Mercedes Benz _berwarna silver itu, bersama Shikamaru yang sudah siap dengan semuanya. Naruto dan Shikamaru telah menyelipkan pistol di pinggang mereka untuk berjaga-jaga dari serangan yang terduga.

Tumpukan peti kemas kosong tertumpuk sejauh mata memandang, tak ada orang-orang mencurigakan disana, hanya ada beberapa pegawai pelabuhan yang sedang melakukan tugasnya. Mereka memutuskan menelusuri jalan-jalan yang jarang dilalui pegawai, namun nihil, tetap saja tak ada hasil yang mereka dapatkan.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik kita bertiga berpencar!" ucap Shikamaru yang frustrasi. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, sementara Shion terlihat begitu ketakutan, tampak kekhawatiran yang amat sangat di wajahnya.

"Apapun, asal jangan berpencar, ku mohon." ucap Shion dengan nada yang membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto merasa iba. Wajah gadis itu tampak penuh harap, seolah akan ada masalah jika mereka bertiga berpencar.

"Memangnya ada apa? kenapa kau takut jika kita berpencar?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Lawan yang kita hadapi sangat berbahaya." ucap Shion, kakinya terlihat gemetar membuat Naruto tampak bingung dengan gadis ini.

"Shion, kenapa kau tahu tentang musuh kita? apa Kakashi memberitahumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Nanti akan kuberitahu semuanya, tapi tolong turuti kata-kataku." ucap Shion memohon.

"Haaaah... baiklah jika itu maumu." ucap Shikamaru pasrah.

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri tumpukan peti kemas yang memenuhi setiap sudut, tampak laut yang terlihat di ujung pelupuk mata. Mereka masih menelisik ke setiap sudut, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat seorang pria yang memakai jubah bewarna hitam sedang bersandar di sebuah peti kemas, sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel. Perawakannya sangat menyeramkan, gigi-giginya yang tajam terlihat saat pria itu tersenyum menambah kesan mengerikan yang tertuju padanya.

Shion tertegun sejenak, seolah dia tahu hal yang membahayakan akan segera terjadi. Shikamaru dengan nekadnya mencoba mendekat hingga jarak antara dirinya dengan pria itu hanya berkisar lima meter, meski dirinya tetap sembunyi dan berharap pria itu tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya dan kedua temannya. Kini percakapannya menjadi agak jelas di telinga Shikamaru, pria itu berkata pada lawan bicaranya untuk menjeputnya di sebuah tempat dirinya berdiri sekarang.

"Jangan terlambat, jika tidak mau hal buruk terjadi." ucap pria itu, sesekali matanya mengawasi keadaan sekitar hingga ia yakin jika wilayah sekitar sini aman. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah cerutu dan membakar ujungnya sebelum ia menghisap cerutu tersebut.

Naruto dan Shion masih mengintip pria itu, Shion sangat takut hingga tak sengaja menyenggol peti kemas dan menghasilkan bunyi yang terdenga sampai ke telinga pria itu. Sang pria pun curiga, maka dia memeriksa setiap bagian yang dapat ia jangkau, Shion pun ingin berteriak kalau saja tangan Naruto tak menyekap mulutnya mungkin saja mereka akan ditemukan oleh pria itu.

Shikamaru kembali ke tempat Naruto dan Shion berada dan mengatakan semua pembicaraan pria yang dicurigai sebagai anggota akatsuki tersebut. Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria yang memakai kemeja putih, wajahnya terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria, dia memberikan secarik kertas untuk dibaca dan kemudia membuangnya, hingga kemudian mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hingga mereka merasa tempat itu sudah aman, maka mereka bertiga keluar dan menuju tempat pria tadi bersandar. Naruto menemukan kertas yang dibuang oleh pria tadi dan segera membacanya.

_**'Segera menuju ke hotel Hagoromo, jika kau sudah menemukan jejak Jiraiya maka beritahukan padaku, dan kau sedang diawasi oleh tiga tikus kecil yang salah satu diantara mereka adalah kotak Pandora bagi akatsuki'  
**_

_**L**_

"Sial! jadi mereka sudah tahu jika mereka sedang diawasi!" umpat Naruto yang kesal. Naruto membuka aplikasi GPS di ponselnya untuk mencari tahu letak hotel Hagoromo, satu-satunya nama tempat yang tercantum di kertas tersebut. "Hotel Hagoromo itu letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat ini." ujar Naruto dengan nada puas.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, masih ada hal janggal dalam pesan ini! mereka tahu kita sedang mengawasi mereka, tetapi disini disebutkan bahwa salah satu dari kita adalah kotak Pandora bagi akatsuki.." Shikamaru tak berhenti menjelaskan hal yang menurutnya janggal.

"Dengan kata lain, salah satu dari kita memiliki informasi yang berharga tentang akatsuki, aku tidak mungkin kau juga tidak mungkin memiliki informasi itu, dengan kata lain..."

"Shion, sebenarnya hal apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Naruto dengan spontan.

Shion menelan ludahnya, dia tak bisa berkutik karena didasari oleh rasa takut. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, tak bisa dihentikan, tampak tatapan matanya begitu kosong, seolah sedang menerawang ke masa lalu.

"Aku berjanji, nanti akan kuberitahu semuanya tentangku." ucap Shion yang masih gemetar.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawan**_

Tazuna memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar, bangunan dengan gaya Eropa abad pertengahan itu terlihat sangat nyentrik di tengah kota Osaka yang sangat memegang erat kebudayaan Jepang. Neji, Kiba, dan Sasuke mengamati keadaan sekitar, tak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar bangunan ini.

Udara Osaka yang begitu panas di musim panas kali ini terasa sangat menyakitkan kepala, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia begitu benci dengan misinya, namun apa boleh buat, ia harus tetap fokus pada penyelidikannya. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam bangunan itu yang tak lain adalah sebuah bar, suhu di dalam bar itu sangat kontras dengan suhu di luar sana. Terlihat banyak orang dengan pasangan masing-masing sedang menikmati rum, brendy, sake, dan minuman keras lainnya.

"Empat botol sake dingin." ucap Neji kepada salah seorang bartender.

"Bodoh, bukannya kita harus mencurigai bartendernya?" tanya Kiba sambil berbisik ke telinga Neji.

"Ini cara yang lebih mudah, daripada sekedar mencurigai orang tanpa tujuan." ucap Neji dengan suara lembuat, selembut kapas, bahkan Sasuke hampir tak mendengarnya kalau saja tak mendekatkan telinganya.

Setelah itu mereka mencari tempat kosong untuk menunggu sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik semua orang yang ada disitu. "Apa kau lihat orang di sebelah sana, tampaknya sangat mencurigakan, ia memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi penyamarannya." ucap Kiba.

"Bukan, orang itu hanyalah seorang aktor yang sedang menyamar untuk menghindari wartawan." ujar Sasuke santai. Yang lain terkejut dengan analisa Sasuke barusan, tetapi sasuke tetap santai dan tak menunjukan wajah sombong.

"Terlihat dari sepatu yang dikenakan olehnya, itu adalah sepatu buatan desainer terkenal, yang sedang tren saat ini, jika orang itu jahat mana mungkin dia memakai benda yang terlihat nyentrik, lagipula artis yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini sering memakai sepatu seperti itu." ucap Sasuke.

Pertunjukan deduktif Sasuke tadi menambah kekaguman para agen ANBU yang duduk bersamanya. Tak lama berselang, sang bartender datang membawakan pesanan untuk mereka semua, sangat tak disangka, ternyata bartender yang mengantarnya adalah seorang wanita, seorang wanit muda bersurai merah muda, dan memiliki manik _emerald. _Sasuke sangat curiga dengan wanita ini, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya, Kiba, Neji dan Tazuna tidak terlihat curiga barang sedikitpun, justru hal inilah yang sangat membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Apa kau telah mendapat informasi terbaru?" tanya Neji sambil mengambil botol sake miliknya.

"Sampai saat ini masih belum, agen Neji, aku hanya mendapat informasi bahwa salah seorang bartender disini adalah anggota akatsuki." jelas wanita itu dengan serius.

"terimakasih agen Sakura, lebih baik kau tetap menjalankan tugasmu agar mereka tidak curiga." ucap Neji.

Akhirnya sang agen yang sedang menyamar tersebut kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai bartender. Sasuke hanya menarik napas dalam-dalam, 'ternyata hanya seorang agen yang menyamar.' pikirnya, akhirnya di meneguk sake miliknya, dan sejenak menikmati sake tersebut, walau matanya tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitar seperti tajamnya mata elang yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya.

Setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, tahulah Sasuke bahwa ada lima orang bartender yang terdapat dalam bar tersebut. Kecuali agen Sakura, semua bartender yang ada disana berjenis kelamin pria. Tak lama setelah Sasuke menghabiskan botol Sakenya, ada seseorang yang datang ke bar tersebut, seseorang yang sangat dingin, sangat terlihat dari sorot matanya.

"Hei, apa menurutmu orang itu terlihat mencurigakan?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Ya, aku juga berpikiran begitu." jawab Sasuke. Tentu saja ia curiga karena orang yang datang tersebut sangat tertutup, ia memakai jaket yang menutupi wajahnya. Kemudian orang tersebut duduk di depan salah seorang bartender yang sedang meracik sebuah minuman, dan bicara dengannya.

"Kau memesan _Magie Noir_?" tanya bartender tersebut dengan suara kencang, seperti sedang memberi kode pada seseorang.

Namun nihil, tetap saja mereka tak menunjukan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, bahkan Sasuke, Kiba,Neji, dan bahkan Tazuna menunggu sangat lama.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Di halaman hotel Hagoromo**_

Naruto meneguk botol air mineral yang ia pegang, Shion dan Shikamaru berada disampingnya, mereka duduk di kursi yang disediakan hotel untuk para tamu yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Matahari senja terlihat menghiasi langit yang sudah mulai kemerahan, semilir angin sesekali menghempas mereka bertiga yang tengah menikmati suasana sore menjelang malam hari.

"Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan rencananya." ujar Shikamaru yang kini serius menjelaskan rincian seluruh rencana yang disiapkannya. Sementara Naruto dan Shion siap memasang telinga untuk mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Jadi nanti kita cari orang yang tadi kita lihat di pelabuhan, lalu Naruto, kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk kemudian aku pasang alat penyadap ini di sela-sela pakaian yang dikenakan olehnya, dan Shion, kau pegang benda ini." Shikamaru menjelaskan sambil memberi Shion suatu alat berbentuk seperti radio namun agak kecil. Shion menatap benda itu dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Jadi kau ingin menyadap pembicaraan orang itu?" tanya Shion sembari memandang remeh Shikamaru. Shikamaru sama sekali tak merasa tersinggung, mungkin dirinya sudah terlatih sabar dalam menghadapi rekannya, tetapi tidak bagi pribadi Naruto. Naruto menegur Shion karena ucapannya itu, ia merasa kesal pada wanita itu, masih teringat saat Shikamaru mengatakan bahwa Shionlah kotak Pandora bagi akatsuki, yang dengan kata lain ia memiliki keterkaitan yang sangat dekat dengan mafia terkutuk itu.

"Memangnya kau punya strategi lain yang lebih akurat? kalau kau tidak mau membantu, lebih baik diam saja!" sindir Naruto dengan pedas.

Shion hanya diam membatu, tak membalas sepatah katapun, seolah ucapan Naruto adalah benar adanya. "Sudahlah Naruto, tidak ada gunanya bertengkar disaat yang sangat menentukan ini, lebih baik kita bertiga bekerja sama, menyatukan kekuatan dan pikiran dengan padu, untuk keselamatan dan keutuhan negara Jepang!" ucap Shikamaru memperingatkan Shion dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan, Shion, kau harus mendengarkan percakapan dari orang yang akan kita sadap, dan mudah-mudahan kau kenal orang itu, jika memang kau adalah sang kotak Pandora bagi akatsuki." jelas Shikamaru, pandangannya tak lepas dari keadaan sekitar.

...

Naruto, Shion, dan Shikamaru mengawasi dari samping meja resepsionis hotel, dengan berbekal kacamata hitam dan topi untuk menutupi wajah mereka, mereka akan melaksanakan aksi yang membahayakan bagi mereka. Tampak dua orang yang sangat misterius keluar dari lift dan menuju loby hotel, akhirnya Naruto mencoba menjalani tugasnya, ia mencoba lewat disamping salah seorang disana dan menabraknya lalu berpura-pura meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya itu. "Aku harap semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." ucap Shikamaru pelan dan segera menyusul Naruto untuk melancarkan rencananya itu.

"Maafkan temanku yang sembrono ini, tuan." ucap Shikamaru dengan muka penuh rasa bersalah, yang Naruto tahu itu hanya akting. Kemudian Shikamaru menyentuh seluruh pakaian, bahkan sepatu orang itu, seolah-olah membersihkan pakaian orang itu dari kotoran yang menempel, padahal Shikamaru mencari bagian yang pas untuk memasangkan alat penyadap miliknya.

Sementara Shion yang sedari tadi duduk menunggu kedua orang itu menjalankan perannya, hanya diam sambil memandang benda yang sekarang ia pegang ini. Matanya menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya yang kelam, yang tidak mempunyai sinar sedikitpun, yang tak mempunyai kisah yang bahagia. Shion tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan masa kecil, bahkan sampai detik ini hanya sementara saja dia mempunyai perasaan bahagia, namun kebahagiaannya itu kini telah direnggut oleh organisasi itu, tempat dia melewati masa kecil hingga remajanya dengan suram. Matanya masih tersungut sendu, ketika ia mendengar suara panggilan yang khas, yang sepertinya ia kenal.

"Ternyata kau disini, Minerva." ucap seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam seperti orang yang sedang ziarah ke pemakaman.

_**DEGG**_

'S-suara i-ini... suara ini adalah...' ucapnya dalam hati, dia sangat takut sekarang, seperti ajal sudah didepan mata.

"Be-belphegor?"

Seketika wajahnya pucat pasi, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, seolah neraka sudah menanti kehadirannya. Rambut pirangnya kini terlihat acak-acakan, karena dia menjenggut rambut indahnya itu, mimpi apa dia semalam? hingga hari ini, tepat setelah dia mendapat kabar kematian orang yang sangat berharga baginya, kini dia juga bertemu dengan seseorang yang sangat dia hindari selama ini.

"Ku harap kau tidak berteriak, jika tidak mau kedua temanmu itu berada dalam masalah, aku berjanji, jika kau diam, aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam pekerjaan kedua temanmu itu." ucap pria bersurai merah tersebut, wajahnya tampak begitu muda, dan cantik, sangat tidak pantas jika menjadi seorang penjahat. Tapi ada pepatah mengatakan, '_kejahatan akan terjadi dimana saja, tanpa mengenal waktu, lokasi, bahkan tampang sang pelaku.' _

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Shion, walau ketakutannya kini sudah agak menurun.

"Apa mauku? aku hanya ingin bernostalgia denganmu, barang satu sampai dua menit saja, Minerva." jawab Belphegor berusaha meyakinkan.

"Jadi, kabar yang aku dengar bahwa Mifune yang licik itu telah tewas." ujar Belphegor.

"Dia tidak licik, kalianlah yang licik dan kejam." sanggah Shion dengan amarah yang membuncah.

"Oh, jadi kau berpikiran bahwa kami kejam, itulah sebabnya kau keluar dari akatsuki, Minerva?" tanya Belpheor, berusaha menghasut amarah gadis itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" ucap Shion kesal. Kemudian hal yang tak disangka terjadi, belphegor dengan santai dan tak senonohnya meraba dada Shion dengan tangan busuknya itu.

"Aaaah." Spontan Shion mendesah lembut. Belphegor terkekeh dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya itu hingga puas, Shion sama sekali tak bisa melawan ataupun meminta tolong, tak ada seorangpun di lorong hotel tersebut, tenaganya juga lemah untuk melawan sang iblis yang masih menggerayangi bagian sensitif pada tubuhnya. "Ternyata kau masih tetap sama seperti dulu, Minerva." ujar Belphegor sesaat setelah ia menghentikan aksinya tersebut, sementara Shion masih shock.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, dan aku peringatkan bahwa orang-orangku sangat banyak di hotel ini, jadi kau dan kedua temanmu itu harus berhati-hati, sampai jumpa Minerva." ucap Belphegor yang pergi berlalu begitu saja setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Beralih ke Naruto dan Shikamaru yang telah berhasil menjalankan rencana mereka. Kini mereka berdua kembali ke tempat Shion menunggu, namun betapa kagetnya mereka saat melihat wanita rekan mereka itu tengah ketakutan. "Shion! apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto yang dengan sigap memegang pergelangan tangan Shion.

"Ti-tidak ada yang terjadi, lebih baik kita segera meninggalkan tempat ini!" ucap Shion yang membuat Shikmaru dan Naruto tersentak. Kedua pria ini heran, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis pirang ini?

"Apa maksudmu? jangan menyimpan informasi sendiri! beritahu kami apa yang terjadi padamu!" Shikamaru mencoba bicara dengan baik.

"Sa-salah satu musuh telah mengetahui pergerakan kita." balas Shion dengan sedikit takut.

"Jadi ada salah satu musuh yang mendekatimu tadi?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba memastikan. Shion hanya mengangguk, dia tak membuka mulutnya, dirinya masih trauma. "Sekarang aku serius Shion! sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Akatsuki?" tanya naruto yang kini benar-benar marah, wajahnya merah padam, dia benar-benar tak percaya pada gadis satu ini.

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan di mobil, tidak aman kalau berbicara disekitar sini." ujar Shikamaru yang tak kalah khawatir pada keadaan mereka saat ini, namun dirinya juga puas karena alat penyadap telah dipasang di sela-sela sepatu vantopel yang dikenakan musuh, walau kemungkinan mereka ketahuan sangat besar, tetapi Shikamaru tetap mencoba peruntungan itu.

...

Akhirnya mereka tiba di dalam mobil, Shikamaru duduk di bangku supir, karena memang dia bertugas menyetir mobil yang mereka pakai. Sementara Shion dan Naruto duduk dibelakang, Shion yang masih merasa takut dan tiba-tiba sekujur dahinya terasa panas, menyelimuti dirinya dengan jas yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto rela melakukan segalanya karena ia merasa bersalah, sebab sudah membentak Shion tadi.

"Bisa-bisanya kau terkena demam dengan mendadak seperti ini." ujar Naruto setelah mengambil termometer yang sedang mengukur suhu tubuh Shion.

"Lebih baik kau beristirahat, agar suhu tubuhmu cepat turun." lanjut Naruto yang kini terkesan peduli dengan gadis yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak dirinya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan pada kalian, semua yang aku tahu.. uhuk..uhuk..." ucapnya sambil sesekali terbatuk, dia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk tanpa bersandar.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Kau bisa beritahu informasi itu di markas ANBU nanti." perintah Shikamaru dengan lembut, tidak mau membuat gadis itu sedih.

"Aku selalu diajarkan untuk menepati janjiku, ja-jadi.. uhuk.. aku akan menjelaskannya sekarang." Shion masih bersikukuh untuk menjelaskan semua yang ia tahu. Naruto tertegun melihat keteguhan Shion, ternyata gadis ini mempunyai sisi lain yang patut ditiru.

"Kalian mungkin penasaran mengapa aku sangat begitu takut terhadap akatsuki, jika kalian ingin tahu, itu karena dahulu aku adalah bagian dari akatsuki sendiri." Bahkan Shikamaru yang sudah lebih dahulu masuk kedalam ANBU terkejut. "Ternyata kalian sangat kaget ya? aku akan menceritakannya dengan jelas dan gamblang agar kalian mengerti."

"Ibu dan ayahku adalah anggot akatsuki dari generasi pertama, mereka sangat dekat dengan Lucifer, hingga mereka selalu dilayani dengan penuh oleh bawahan Lucifer. Kedua orangtuaku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang menciptakan ramuan-ramuan yang Lucifer butuhkan, dan besarlah aku dalam kalangan akatsuki, didalam lingkaran kematian, suara letusan pistol adalah hal yang biasa di telingaku, hampir setiap hari aku melihat mayat tergeletak di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Hingga suatu saat orangtuaku bertengkar, ibuku berniat membawaku keluar dari akatsuki karena sangat membahayakan nyawaku, sementara ayahku tidak terima dan tetap bersikukuh agar ibu dan aku tetap dalam perlindungan akatsuki. Hingga saat yang sangat menegangkan, saat ayahku menembak ibuku tepat di depan mataku sendiri, ibu akhirnya tewas..." tak terasa sebuah cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis pirang tersebut.

"Saat itu usiaku masih lima tahun, aku masih belum mengerti tentang semua ini. Ayahku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri dengan menenggak racun sianida. Setelah tidak mempunyai orangtua, akhirnya aku dibesarkan dengan penuh kebiadaban, aku diajarkan oleh seorang anggota akatsuki cara membunuh orang yang baik dan benar, aku selalu dijejali minuman keras dan narkoba hingga aku sempat menjadi seorang pecandu, dulu. Bahkan aku pernah hendak diperkosa oleh temanku sendiri, kalau saja tidak ada tuan Mifune, mungkin saja keperawananku sudah hilang sekarang..." Shion berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Tuan Mifune adalah rekan bisnis Lucifer dalam berbagai hal, aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya waktu usiaku menginjak delapan belas tahun. Setelah mendengar kisahku, dia sangat bersimpati padaku, hingga mengangkatku menjadi anak, dan membawaku pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari markas akatsuki, serta meminta perlindungan pada ANBU dengan bayaran dirinya akan menjadi umpan untuk memancing akatsuki, dan akhirnya membawaku ke panti rehabilitasi. Selama tujuh tahun aku merasakan kehidupan seperti manusia biasa, tetapi tetap saja tidak bebas, aku tak pernah bisa bebas dari kejaran akatsuki, sesekali tuan Mifune berhubungan dengan Lucifer hanya untuk bertransaksi, tuan Mifune memang melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak baik, tetapi dia menginginkanku menjadi orang baik. Hingga akhirnya aku medengar kabar dari Kakashi bahwa tuan Mifune telah meninggal, aku... aku..."

"Tidak ada lagi yang menjagaku sekarang..."

Sedih, itulah yang dirasakan Shion sekarang ini, tidak ada lagi pelindung untuknya, semuanya telah sirna tak berbekas. Tak pelak, Naruto juga Shikamaru pun turut merasakan kesedihan yang dialami gadis pirang tersebut, 'ternyata dibalik keangkuhannya yang sangat menjengkelkan, tersimpan perasaan sedih yang amat mendalam' pikir Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya Shion memperlihatkan tangisannya kepada orang selain orangtuanya dan Mifune yang notabene orangtua angkatnya.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto dan juga Shion, tangan pemuda bermanik _sapphire_ itu bergerak menuju kepalanya dan perlahan mengelus rambut indah milik Shion yang sangat halus, seraya berkata, "sebagai ganti tuan Mifune yang tak bisa melindungimu lagi, akulah yang akan melindungimu sepanjang hidupku, jadi kau jangan sedih lagi ya." ucapnya meyakinkan, ditambah senyuman hangat milik pemuda itu membuat detak jantung Shion menjadi tak karuan.

Mobil yang dikendarai Shikamaru melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, telinganya tetap awas mendengarkan benda yang ada disampingnya, takut-takut kalau terjadi percakapan yang penting. Sementara Shion kini tertidur pulas di pundak Naruto, tampaknya kini bebannya sudah hilang dan suhu tubuhnya sudah mulai mengalami penurunan yang membuat Naruto amat bersyukur.

_**~oOo~**_

_**Bar tempat Sasuke dan yang lainnya melakukan penyelidikan**_

Siang telah berganti malam, mentari berpindah digantikan oleh rembulan yang remang sinarnya menyinari langit yang begitu pekat. Semakin malam, pengunjung bar semakin ramai, tak bosan Sasuke dan yang lainnya mengawai keadaan sekitar, ada beberapa orang yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ada sseseorang yang dari siang tetap ada disitu, ada dua orang yang datang menutupi dirinya dengan topi, ada seorang bartender bersurai oranye yang sedari tadi mencampur beberapa minuman.

Kiba dan Tazuna tampak sedang tertidur karena tak kuat menenggak lima botol sake seharian. Namun Sasuke dan Neji masih tetap awas dan sigap kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang berniat tidak baik terhadap mereka. Tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak mengejutkan, "tolong! ada mayat!" terang saja membuat Sasuke juga Neji kaget bukan kepalang.

Segera mereka berlari kearah datangnya suara, dan sangat mengejutkan ketika melihat seseorang sudah terbujur kaku, di dadanya ditemukan luka tusukan benda tajam. Sasuke pun menyuruh Neji untuk mensterilkan tempat itu. Tak lama berselang, polisi wilayah Osaka datang untuk memeriksa tempat tersebut, satu persatu orang yang ada disana diinterogasi, termasuk Sasuke dan agen-agen lainya. Kiba dan Tazuna yang tak tahu menahu, juga ikut kaget ketika mendengar kabar ditemukannya sesosok jasad tak bernyawa.

Ketika orang-orang yang dicurigai dikumpulkan di tempat kejadian perkara, maka dua orang yang memakai topi dan terkesan mencurigakan tersebut saling berbisik, "benar kataku, Azazel. Bukankah dia sangat mirip denganmu?"

"Kau benar, Osiris, ternyata dia adalah adikku yang bodoh." ucapnya dingin sambil menatap kearah Sasuke yang sedang menganalisa trik pelaku pembunuhan. Tak ayal membuat sosok yang bernama Azazel itu kaget bukan main.

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

_**Author Note  
**_

_**Okay T_T gak ada satupun yang ngeriview di chapter yg lalu #akurapopo, sebenernya aku mulai ragu buat ngelanjutin fanfiction ini, mungkin banyak dari kalian gak suka sama genrenya atau ceritaku memang jelek? *sama kayak muka author* chapter kali aku buat lebih panjang dan agak sedikit dramatis, dan juga ada adegan lemonnya (cuman dikit kok) akhir kata, jangan lupa review ya...  
**_

_**jangan lupa review**_

_**jangan lupa review**_

_**jangan lupa review**_

_**see you**_


End file.
